Never Said Japanese Was Easy
by RyukoGirl
Summary: New Summary What happens when Gohan and Videl have to go teach japanese to americans? What 'dangers' will they face? Some japanese words may be wrong. NEW CHAPTER! AUTHORS NOTE WAS REPLACED WITH NEW CHAPTER!
1. Last Class Of The Day

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

**Summary:** Any of you readers out there don't know Japanese very well? Well take some pointers from this story, **Never Said Japanese Was Easy**! Starring none other than Son Gohan and Satan Videl! They go to America to teach curious people how to speak some of the basic words in Japanese and also spend their vacation in America. What will they do while they're there? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer: **Before I start the story, I would like to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own Dragonball Z. And probably never will. And though it is the best show ever, it is not mine still. **(I have copyrights on that disclaimer because _I _made it up _MYSELF_!)**

**Chapter 1 - Last Class Of The Day**

Videl sighed as she sat at a desk at the front of a room. She was currently at a school, going to teach them some of the basic words of Japanese. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was a bit suprised at first but knew who it was already. Videl groaned. "Gohan-kun, why did we go through with this again?" she whined.

Gohan smiled at her childish ways. "Because your dad and my mom decided on it for us since they both got a letter in the mail asking if they could send us all the way to America to teach Japanese. Oh and, they sent us because they didn't want to do it themselves."

Videl sighed again and leaned against Gohan's chest a bit. "But we're only 18! It's spring break for us in Japan! Aren't we supposed to be having fun?" She questioned as she moved out of his grip to look up at him.

"We have a long time here. Think of going to America as a get-away vacation from our parents, Videl-chan." Gohan replied and soon saw their next class come in.

"Look Stephanie! Our so called 'Japanese Teacher' is cute! And he's around our age too!" a blonde girl in the fron row whispered to a brunette girl next to her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Angel, would you shut up for once in your life. He isn't THAT cute..."

"But you haven't even looked at him yet!" Angel replied as she turned Stephanie's head towards Gohan. Her eyes started to twinkle a bit and she stared dreamingly at him. "Wonder what's underneath that shirt..." she said aloud. Angel decided to join in her thoughts when Videl sighed after being beaten at rock paper scissors to see which of them would start the class.

"Okay, _class_. Today we will be learning the basics of Japanese. And keep in mind that this is your ONE and ONLY chance to learn for free. Are you all ready to begin?" Said Videl as she got nods from everyone.

"Viddy, they are around our age so maybe we could teach them a few dirty words here and there." Gohan suggested while smirking. Videl nodded in agreement. This might actually be fun.

Gohan took a white board marker and wrote a few things on the white board.

_**Nie - No (Ni-e)**_

_**Hai - Yes (Hi)**_

_**Atsui - Hot (At-su-e)**_

_**Samui - Cold (Sa-mu-e)**_

_**Damura - Shut up (Dam-ura)**_

"Okay, here are five words that are pretty basic. Please copy them down on paper. Now who would like to try to pronounce one of the words on the board?" Gohan questioned.

A girl in the back raised her hand, her long hair was down to her mid-back and was curly and dark brown. Gohan nodded towards her and she stood up from her seat.

"Nie." she said, pronouncing the word correctly.

Videl smiled at her and nodded. "That's correct."

The girl got and applause from the class as she sat back down in her seat.

"Anyone else wanna give it a try?" Gohan asked.

Angel snickered and grabbed Steph's arm and raised her hand up high. Steph blinked at her friend but then noticed Videl looking straight at her while nodding. "Go ahead." Videl said. Steph sighed and stood up.

"Hayi?" she tried to pronounce 'Hai'.

Videl snickered at her. "Incorrect. It is pronounced, Hai, like hi." she explained knowingly.

Steph rolled her eyes and sat down. And then she used Angel's own plan against her and stuck her hand up. Angel glared at Steph, but stood up anyway.

"Uh...um...At...Ats...Atsi...Atsiued?" she tried. Gohan held his hand over his mouth, trying to control his laughing although a few started to get out. Videl was doing the same. Then the couple looked at each other and started to laugh.

Angel's face turned bright red as she sat down in an embarresed state, especially since the class had also started to laugh.

"Gomen, miss, but that was pretty funny." Gohan said to Angel apologeticly as he gave her a Son Grin. "By the way, it's pronounced 'Atsui' Sorta like 'At-su-e' with a short e at the end." he explained while still grinning. That grin made her heart melt.

"Um...then if that's 'Atsui'...then the other one is 'Samui?'" a boy in the back asked.

Videl nodded at him while smilling. "We have a fast learner here, Gohan. You better watch out or he might become smarter than you." she teased her boyfriend. Gohan turned to her and punched her arm playfully.

"Oh and, the last word is damura. Which is pronounced how it is spelled. That's one of my favorite words." Said Gohan, still giving everyone the Son Grin.

"So I guess it's my turn now? Okay, I'm just gonna write 'em and pronounce 'em though." Videl said as she took a marker and began to write.

_**Genki - How Are You? (Gen-ki)**_

_**Ja Ne - Good Bye (Ja Ne)**_

_**Gomen - Sorry (Go-men)**_

_**Arigato - Thank you (Ari-got-o)**_

_**Chikusho - Damn (Chi-ku-show)**_

She wrote quickly. "Okay, I'll go in order and say each one, then I want you all to repeat after me." Videl explained.

"Genki. How are you?" Videl said as the class repeated.

"Ja Ne. Good Bye"

"Gomen. Sorry"

"Arigato. Thank You"

"Chikusho.Damn"

Gohan glanced at the clock and sighed. "Class will be over in five minutes so I guess you can all have that as free time." he said.

Everyone did as they said they could.

Angel sighed in relief. "I hate Japanese already..." she mumbled to herself. Steph just chuckled at her friend.

Gohan and Videl both sat down in chairs facing towards each other. "Videl-san...what should we do after this class? Since it IS our last class today, thank kami..."

"Yeah, really. To think Dende would torture us like this...although it's sorta nice being able to spend the whole spring break with my boyfriend." Videl said while smiling as they _quickly_ kissed each other's lips, knowing they still had a class in here.

Steph caught the kiss though and giggled. "Hey Angel, did you know our teachers happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she questioned her blonde friend.

"No. How would you know that anyway, Steph?" Angel asked confused.

"Cause they just kissed..."

Everyone had paused their conversations to stare at Steph and Angel as they heard every word they said.

"DARN IT! HE/SHE WAS SO CUTE!" The whole class yelled, minus Steph. Steph snickered at the class and just then the bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day, and it was Friday too!

Videl stood up along with Gohan. "YES! Thank kami we are OUTTA HERE!" Videl cheered as she and Gohan rushed out the door before any of the students even got close to it.

A/N: I think I'll stop this chapter here, and to let you know, it gets WAY more interesting. Trust me. Well, please review! Oh and, keep in mind that this will have quite a lot of G/V romance in it too, but Angel and Steph are gonna be here throughout the whole story. Oh and, also, I have already written the next chapter, but I want reviews to see if I should continue or not!

Ja ne,

Jessi-chan


	2. Weekends

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

A/N: Guess what? New chapter! And also, NO MORE ACTING CLASS! I'm in a very happy mood today so I will try to make this chapter extra long for everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Before I start the story, I would like to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own Dragonball Z. And probably never will. And though it is the best show ever, it is not mine still. **(I have copyrights on that disclaimer because _I _made it up _MYSELF_!)**

_**Notice**_

Okay, first of all, I would prefer not being corrected on my japanese. Some of you may be right, and I may be wrong, but it's my story, and that's one thing you can't change. I really don't want to hear your corrections, especially since I'm on my . and it got me a bit pissed off, seeing as everyone just put in a review to correct it all. But, I'm alright, and I do appreciate you all reviewing. Don't take this the wrong way, I just don't want to be corrected, because it's useless in my time to read your review with a bunch of corrections.

But keep in mind that I still love ya all! As long as you're not a flamer, I will luv u foreva! Please, keep reviewing still, I'm just saying that I got a bit ticked off at all of the reviews saying the same thing. SCREW YOU ALL WHO TRY TO CORRECT THE ALMIGHTY JESSI-CHAN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough,hack) HAHA!

Just kidding :) Now I shall start my story!

**Chapter 2 - Weekends**

Steph yawned as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. Saturdays were her favorite days of the week. Especially since there was no school. Steph got up from her bed quickly and went into another door in her bedroom, which happened to be a bathroom. She picked up a hair brush and brushed through the knots throughout her long brunette hair.

Then she went back into her room and got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked down stairs and found her mom already up and cooking breakfast.

"Hey mom." she said as she sat down. Her mother turned away from her cooking and smiled as she saw her eldest daughter already up. "Good morning honey. Would you mind waking up Kat for me? Breakfast will be done soon and I want her to be up to eat it before it gets cold."

Steph sighed but nodded lightly to her mother as she got up from her seat and walked back up the stairs. She went to the right and now stood in front of a door. She turned the knob quietly and walked in to see her little sister still fast asleep. Steph smiled slightly as she pounced on Kat's bed and yelled, "WAKE UP KAT! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Kat awoke, scared as hell. She looked to see Steph on top of her and clamed her nerves a bit. She sighed. "Geez Steph! You scared me!" she whined while pouting slightly.

Steph shrugged at her. "Mom said to wake you up for breakfast, so I did." she explained as she got up with Kat following behind. Soon both girls appeared downstairs and saw their breakfast. Everyone finished about ten minutes later. Steph grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Gonna go out for a while mom. Be back before nightfall." she said as she exited her home.

Gohan and Videl lay together in the one bed they shared in their hotel room. Both were peacefully asleep, that is, until Gohan stirred a bit and woke up. He looked down at the woman that he held in his arms. He woke up in this position often, and hoped it would always stay that way.

Gohan sighed as pulled his arms gently away from Videl and sighed when he was successful. Not exactly successful. Videl stirred a bit and then yawned as her eyelids opened slowly. She turned to her other side to see Gohan already awake. He was usually up before her. She got used to it always being that way.

Gohan looked down at Videl and saw her awake. He bent his head down to hers and kissed her tender lips gently. "Morning." he said as he pulled back and smiled. Videl smiled also. "Morning." she replied as she gave him a kiss back.

Both teens got out of bed. Videl took the remote and started to flip through channels on the T.V. in their room. Gohan watched boredly as she did so and wrapped and arm around her slender figure. "What should we do today, Shorty?" Gohna asked as he ruffled her hair a bit.

Videl pretended to pout and be angry. "You know I hate that nickname Go-chan!" she whined. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "I know you like it, I'm not stupid. I can always see you're pretending to hate it when you really think it's the cutest thing in the world."

Videl gasped slightly. "How did you know I thought it was cute?" she questioned in a confused state. Gohan chuckled yet agian. "Remember our bond? That's how." he replied. Videl rolled her eyes. "You suck, you no fun...person!" She yelled and giggled afterwards, seeing how corny it sounded. Gohan laughed with her and leaned in to plant his second kiss for the day on her lips, which Videl gladly excepted.

"Would you kindly answer my question already? What should we do today?" Gohan said when he pulled his head away from hers. Videl started to think. Then she thought some more until a smile crept to her features. "Shopping! I wanna see what type of products they carry in America." she replied.

Gohan groaned slightly, but decided to agree so she wouldn't be angry with him. That was the last thing he needed. He nodded in defeat and sighed. "Okay Shorty, you win this time." Videl smiled more. "I always win, you know that?" she said. Gohan nodded again. "Of course I know that. I know just about everything about you." he replied.

"Okay well, lets get ready to go shopping!" Videl shouted cheerfully as she got up to get ready. Gohan followed route.

Steph took her cell phone out of her purse as she got in front of Angel's house. She dialed her number and waited for an answer.

Angel groaned as she heard the phone ring. She was still in bed and was usually grumpy when she first got up. She reached over and picked up the call saying, "Hello?" in a bit of annoyance.

Steph stifled a giggle as she answered. "Hey Ang, it's Steph. I'm outside your house wondering if you want to go shopping with me at the mall today."

Angel smiled suddenly. "Sure Steph! I'll be out there in a few minutes." she replied as she hung up and ran to her closet. She picked out a brown ruffled mini skirt and a white low-cut shirt. She grabbed her purse and hurried out the front door and saw Steph waiting for her. "Okay, I'm ready." she said and the two walked off together.

A/N: Okay so, that may not have been as long as I wanted it to be, but it's still good! Next chapter will be up next weekend when I'm actually home. Also, I would like to have a poll, and here it is!

Should I make boyfriends for Angel and Steph?

A) No, that would ruin the plot.

B) Sure! That would make it more interesting.

C) Do what you want.

D) Have the reviewers make them for you :)

Send what you like best in your reviews!

Ja ne,

Jessi-chan


	3. Coincidental Meet Up

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

A/N: I kept my word. This chapter came out right on time! Now you can't all hate me! MUHAHA! Anyways, I think I will start now :)

**Disclaimer: **Before I start the story, I would like to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own Dragonball Z. And probably never will. And though it is the best show ever, it is not mine still. **(I have copyrights on that disclaimer because _I _made it up _MYSELF_!)**

Also, for those of you who thought I took the correcting reviews as a flame. I NEVER SAID THAT. I said that I was a bit pissed off, especially becuase of PMSing. I'm sorry, but I'm over it. I was not completely mad at anyone whatsoever. And, everyone was saying that the japanese words I put in there were wrong, which they could be, but I got a ton of different corrections. Like one person says this means this, then another person says it means something else, it confused me! That's why I got a bit mad. I may give up on this story already, because it's a total mess.

Now I'll answer some reviews right here.

**Shadow Dreamer 27 - **Please, I get the point already! I posted in my second chapter that I may have gotten some words wrong, but I was unaware of it at the time. I understand that reviews are important, and help you get better, but on my opinion it was a waist of my time to read everyone's different corrections. Like I said before, if it was only a few people who did that, and said almost the same thing, I wouldn't be a bit mad, because that would actually be helping me out. But getting a whole bunch of different corrections made me mad and confused. I didn't take your review as a flame. Or any of the corrections either. They all said it in a nice way, which I totally appreciate, but I have my reasons to get a bit angry.

**pissed reviewer - **Yes, I know people care about my work. But it is MY work. And just like I said before, I have my reasons for getting angry at it. Seriously, if you got a whole bunch of reviews with different corrections on it, wouldn't you be confused and a bit mad? And, again, I NEVER SAID I THOUGHT THEY WERE FLAMES. But thank you so much for still reviewing, even after my so called 'speech'.

**simba-rulz - **But how does everyone else know that they are correct? Hm? You see, it doesn't make much of a difference either way. I seriously want to drop this whole story now, not because of the corrections, but because I am being so misunderstood now. So far, this is the most terrible story I have put up. I bet most of you probably agree with me. It's a total mess, and may not get repaired.

**SSJ3MysticGohan - **You see people! That's the kind of review I would TOTALLY appreciate! Maybe just a little correction for future content, but still letting me know you will read on. Thanx for your review!

**fireeyes - **Glad you like it. Thank you so much for reviewing also!

**zanbanto - **Okay :) Thnx for reviewing and voting!

**kate - **Alright. Thank you for voting!

**princesssyentes boyfriend - **That may actually be a good idea...I'll consider your idea. And like I have been saying, don't worry about it anymore! I'm trying to push it all into the past now.

**Chapter 3 - Coincidental Meet Up**

Videl and Gohan walked into the mall, hand in hand. The mall was fairly big, not as big as West City's mall, but still impressively big. Videl smiled as she saw a Hot Topic store to her right. She smirked slightly and tightened her grip on Gohan's hand as she dragged him in.

Meanwhile, Steph and Angel had just entered the mall also.

"Where to first?" Angel asked as she turned to her best friend.

"How about lunch? Besides, you never even had breakfast yet so it would be a good idea to get something to eat." Steph suggested and Angel nodded in agreement. "I am a bit hungry." she said as they walked off to the food court.

"Oooh! Look at this shirt! It says Miss Satan on it, it matches me perfectly." Videl cooed as she put the shirt up to her and looked in a mirror to see how it looked. The shirt was all black and had 'Miss' near the top in a pattern of red and dark purple. Near the bottom it had 'Satan' in the same atire.

Gohan smiled slightly. "Sure does match you." he teased his girlfriend.

Videl pouted. "Gohan, that wasn't very nice. I know what you meant by that." Suddenly, Videl spotted something else. She smirked as she picked up the shirt to show Gohan. "And this one matches you!" she said while giggling.

Gohan put a finger up to his lips. "Shush! People can't know that!" he whispered to her in reply. Videl giggled more. "What do you mean? Everyone should know!" she teased.

Gohan noticed that it was a tease and smiled in reply. "Then everyone should know about you too." he teased back. Videl gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" she said in a fake scared voice. Gohan chuckled. "Okay Shorty, 'nuff teasing. Get your shirt so we can just leave."

Videl smiled. "I'm getting your shirt too. Whether you like it or not." she said as she went and payed for the shirts and they exited the shop.

"Now where to?" Videl questioned. Gohan smiled. "Food court." he said as he took her hand in his and dragged her to the food court. She smiled knowingly along the way there.

"Ummm...we'll get two strawberry smoothies please." Angel ordered. The girl that took her order nodded and put in the price on the cash register. "That would be $4.26 ma'am." she said as Angel gave her a five dollar bill. The girl put the five dollar bill away and gave her her change back. "Your change is 74c." she said and gave her the two smoothies.

Steph took her smoothie from Angel as they found a table to sit at.

Angel sighed. "I can't wait to see our Japanese teacher again." she said as her mind drifted off from the present. Steph rolled her eyes. "Both of them are right over there." she said pointing at the two at a table together with some pizza.

Angel snapped back into reality and looked over at them. "They make such a cute couple. It's amazing." she said as she watched their every movement.

Steph rolled her eyes again at the blonde. "Okay, I have to admit that you are sorta right." she admitted. Angel smiled. "That's a first!" she said in a suprised tone. Steph just sighed while rolling her eyes yet again.

"I expect you to wear that shirt I got you! If you don't, I'll cry." Videl said to Gohan, knowing very well that he would give in to her pleading at some point.

Gohan sighed. "Okay, I'll wear it at least once. Deal?" he replied. He then saw Videl giving him puppydog eyes.

He sighed again. "At least 5 times?"

Still giving him puppydog eyes.

"Once a week."

Videl smiled as she leaned over to hug him. "Much better!" she said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Why don't we join them? We could get to know them better. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Angel pleaded to Steph. Steph sighed in defeat. "Alright Ang, you win. This time..." she said as Angel screeched happily and dragged Steph with her over to the two other teens.

A/N: Not very long, but not very short either. In the next chapter, you'll figure out what shirt Videl bought for Gohan ;) But for now, I'm done. **ALSO, **again, I am sorry to those who just tried to help me out. But, as I have been saying, I was confused, and PMSing at the same time. Not a good mixture. Maybe I'll repost the whole story again. Or just delete it at this rate.

So far, this might be deleted soon, so don't be suprised if it is.


	4. Friends Or Enemies?

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

A/N: Alright, I decided that I will continue! Only because of how popular this story seems. Well, today I went for an interview to go on Radio Disney! It was fun! Wish me luck that I get the job for it!

**Disclaimer: **Before I start the story, I would like to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own Dragonball Z. And probably never will. And though it is the best show ever, it is not mine still. **(I have copyrights on that disclaimer because _I _made it up _MYSELF_!)**

**Chapter 4 - Friends Or Enemies?**

Gohan looked behind Videl and saw the two teens walking over to them. He sighed, put his elbow on the table, and then put his head in his hand. He looked a bit annoyed.

Videl looked confusedly at him before turning around to also see them coming their way. "Oh look Gohan! Those are the two students in the front row of the class that we taught yesterday!" she said as she turned around to face him smiling.

He sighed again. "Yeah, I know." he replied to his girlfriend, who was unusually extremely happy to see someone.

Angel and Steph finally got to them, Angel smiling brightly and Steph rolling her eyes slightly at her overjoyed friend. "Hello! You remember us, right? In your last class?" Angel asked them.

"Of course we do! You two were in the front row and tried to pronounce some words that you got wrong, which that's alright." Videl replied smiling back. "Why don't you two join us? Oh, by the way, I hate people calling me 'Miss Satan', so just call me Videl."

Gohna fake smiled back, which no one could tell it was fake. "Yeah, that makes us sound..._older_ than we really are. So call me Gohan."

Angel sighed dreamily. '_Gohan...what a nice name...' _She thought as she went into her own little dreamland.

Steph sighed at Angel, but decided to ignore her. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked, trying to spike up a conversation now.

"We came to shop! We've never been to America before, so we figured we'd look around a mall at least while we're here." Videl replied back, her smile fading away to a small one.

"Oh. Don't you two still have school though? Of what I heard, you're only 17 years old." She questioned.

This time Gohan answered the curious girl. "In Japan, we're already on spring break. That's why we are here now." he answered.

"Oh." she replied quietly.

Videl stuck her hand in Gohan's pocket, which somehow he hadn't noticed, and pulled out his cell phone since she forgot hers. She was gonna call some people while she was just sitting around instead of looking around at things in the mall. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the other end.

"Mika! It's Videl! How are you?" Videl said cheerfully to the maid, whom she was very close to in friendship.

"Oh! Videl! It's you! But this isn't your number? Did you get a new cell phone?"

"Nope. I'm using Gohan's cause I forgot mine." she said, while grinning a bit.

"Oh, I see. And I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great! We're curently in the mall eating lunch and shopping. Two of our stundents from our last class are here with us now."

"That's wonderful dear! But, I must get going, alright? Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Mika!" she said and hung up. She sighed. "That's one phone call down at least."

By this time, Angel wasn't in 'lala land' anymore and was fighting with Steph about something. Gohan wasn't paying attention to anything going on, and looked a bit zoned out. Videl got a bit annoyed at this and grabbed Gohan's hand tightly. "Well, we better get going now guys. Nice seeing you two again!" And she stormed off, dragging her confused boyfriend with her.

_**COMERCIAL BREAK**_

**Do you love this story?**

_You better!_

**Do you love Gohan and Videl romance?**

_Why else would you be reading this?_

**Then RyukoGirl's soon-to-be story, **

**Life Changes In Time**

**Is the perfect story for you to read! **

_Comes Out: July 30, 2005_

A few hours later, Videl and Gohan got back to their hotel and were currently lying on their bed together, Videl in Gohan's arms that brought her towards him from around her waist. They kissed deeply, and were soon enough making out.

"Mom! Let's go! Dad's gonna use Instant Transmission to Capsule Corps. so we can get Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta!" Goten yelled as he ran out the front door.

Chichi sighed as she followed her youngest son. "Remember, we're only going to visit for a few hours, and that's it! Nothing major!" Chichi said as she walked up to her husbond and son, who were being very impatient. Everyone was touching, and Goku touched his fingers to his head and now they were all at Capsule Corps.

"Vegeta! Trunks! They're here so get your asses down here already!" Bulma screamed when she saw The Son family appear into her home. The two boys were out in less than two seconds. Everyone was touching, and again, Goku put his two fingers to his head.

The two teens decided to take this to a whole new level. Gohan got up quickly going into the living room of the hotel room and locked the front door, then he went back to the bedroom and locked that door too.

Videl smiled as she pulled her boyfriend down to their bed and started to strip. Gohan kissed her deeply and also stripped.(A/N: You know what's happening, I'm not writting a lemon! I just CAN'T, okay! Imagine it yourself if you'd like, but I'm not writting it.)

Everyone appeared in the middle of the living room. "Hm? Where are those two?" Goku wondered aloud as he looked to the bedroom door. All of a sudden, moans and other noises were heard. Goku turned a deathly pale as he stared blankly at the door. 'Oh no...' he thought.

A/N: That's it for now! Great twist, huh? Wanna know what will happen when everyone finds out what Gohan and Videl are doing in that bedroom of theirs? Review and I'll tell you in a whole new chapter of **Never Said Japanese Was Easy!**

See ya real soon!

Jessi-chan


	5. New Events

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

A/N: I am SO sorry this took forever to get up! I have been busy lately, and just didn't have the time. I will definately try to update weekly still, but sometimes I just can't, so sorry. But anyway, hopefully this chapter will make up for my lateness!

**Disclaimer: **Before I start the story, I would like to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own Dragonball Z. And probably never will. And though it is the best show ever, it is not mine still. **(I have copyrights on that disclaimer because _I _made it up _MYSELF_!)**

**Last Time on NSJWE...**

_Everyone appeared in the middle of the living room. "Hm? Where are those two?" Goku wondered aloud as he looked to the bedroom door. All of a sudden, moans and other noises were heard. Goku turned a deathly pale as he stared blankly at the door. 'Oh no...' he thought._

**Chapter 5 - New Events**

Angel and Steph were just about ready to leave the mall. They were walking towards the exit while talking to each other, which preoccupied them fairly well.

Angel sighed. "Okay, so who's cuter, Steve or Kyle? I need to know because I want to ask one of them out but I want an a opinion on who's cuter first."

Steph thought for a minute. "That's a tough one. Oh wait, their both ugly! Who's less ugly? I'd say they're about equal." she said and afterwards rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

Angel put a scowl on her pretty features. "They are not ugly! They're both cute! Guess I can't depend on YOU for taste in boys!" she yelled and walked ahead of her.

Steph sighed. "Look Ang, you already know I'm not much into boys. They have to be TOTALLY impressive for me to think they are...cute."

Angel turned around to face her best friend. "I guess you're right, I should know that since you ARE my best friend and all. Sorry."

Steph shook her head. "No need to apologize. I should be helping you out. I'd say to go for Kyle, he's a bit cuter than Steve..." she replied while smiling slightly.

Angel half smirked and half smiled. "We can double date! You go with Steve and I'll go with Kyle then!" she said and smirked more.

Steph's eyes went wide. "No way! I'm not dating ANYONE! Ang, get off my back! I don't even like Steve!" Steph complained, refusing her blonde friends request.

Angel pouted slightly and gave her puppydog eyes. "C'mon Steph! I'll feel way more comfortable with you there with me!"

Steph looked away. "Not the god-damned puppydog eyes!" She looked back at Angel and sighed. "Fine. When should this be?"

Angel smiled in satisfaction. "After we talk to them and make friends with them some. That'll take...a while. But friendship is the way to go first so they realize how great you really are!"

Steph nodded slightly as they walked up to Angel's house. "Well, I better get going. See ya tomorrow at school Steph!" she said while waving as she walked in the front door.

"Bye!" Steph yelled back and walked off towards her own home.

'Sure, befriending them will take a while. But maybe it'll be fun! Then I may get a boyfriend...but what if then he only thinks of me as a friend and doesn't want to be in a relationship with me? I need help...maybe tomorrow I can talk to someone about that...' She thought as she walked inside and went upstairs to her room.

She put her purse away and collapsed on her bed in still deep thought.

Soon enough she drifted off to a light slumber.

As soon as she heard the noises, Chichi got hearts in her eyes. Bulma smiled brightly while thinking about planning the wedding, getting baby clothes, and more stuff like that. Chichi screeched loudly, and all the saiyans had to cover their ears for protection from the high pitch.

Back in the bedroom, the two teens were just finishing up when they heard the happy screech. Both teens were shocked. Who the hell was in their hotel room! Gohan and Videl just then remembered that only one person can screech that loud...Chichi.

Gohan blinked in suprise and groaned in frustration. "Oh god...she heard us didn't she? Of course she did! Now she's not gonna stop bugging me about weddings and when she's gonna get her grandchildren! Great..."

Videl frowned. "Don't worry, we've been through that when we first hooked up and I'm sure that we can get through it again." she said reasuringly.

She sighed softly as she thought, 'At least she is trying to get us together, and not apart like my dad! He still doesn't understand how much I love Gohan and how much he loves me. I would give up anything to have him.'

Gohan smiled at her and kissed her softly. "You're right about that, but this time it might be worse you know..."

Videl laughed lightly. "I know that. Trust me, it took me about two days of knowing your mother to figure her out."

Gohan now laughed with her after hearing that. "Really? Just two days...wow."

Videl stopped laghing suddenly. "Hey Gohan? When are you gonna wear that shirt I bought you?"

Gohan stopped laughing also. He gulped. "Uhhhhh..."

A/N: Sorry, that was pretty short. But long enough and it tied up some loose ends! Well, then next one will be put up as soon as I can get it up. Oh yes, and please review!

Ja ne,

Jessi-chan


	6. Visits

**Never Said Japanese Was Easy**

**A/N:** This took FOREVER to come out, I know. But I'm starting up again on this story! (As long as I still get reviews...) I left ya'll hanging on the last chapter, and I remember having this one typed, but as I said in the note, my hardrive had to get wiped. I am extremely sorry to lateness. And I should stop talking anf gte to the story already!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and NEVER will. Why would you think I owned it anyway? What, does Akira Toriyama spend all his free time typing up 'what ifs' about DBZ/GT on his computer in his spare time? I really doubt it.

**LAST TIME ON NSJWE...**

_Videl laughed lightly. "I know that. Trust me, it took me about two days of knowing your mother to figure her out."_

_Gohan now laughed with her after hearing that. "Really? Just two days...wow."_

_Videl stopped laghing suddenly. "Hey Gohan? When are you gonna wear that shirt I bought you?"_

_Gohan stopped laughing also. He gulped. "Uhhhhh..."_

**Chapter 6 - Visits**

Angel woke up early the next morning. It was now next week, on Saturday. She started dialing Steph's number on her cell phone as she was about to head out the door. Of course, Steph answered, they chatted for less than a minute, and hung up simultaneously.

They were going to the mall together again. Steph arived at Angel's house and they walked side-by-side on the smooth sidewalk. They went silent through the whole trip. Steph stopped in front of a hotel, pondering curiously. "Hey Ang, didn't Videl and Gohan say they were staying here in school on Friday?" she questioned.

Angel nodded slowly at her. "Yeah...wanna visit 'em! It'll be cool! Haven't seen them for a week, just about."

Steph took in a deep breath. "You're right. 'Cause we only see them every other Friday." she agreed. Angel smiled brightly and motioned her hand to Steph to follow her inside. Steph did as she wanted her to do and followed.

Angel ran up to the front desk and said, "Um, excuse me? But what room are Videl Satan and Gohan Son staying in?"

The elderly women currently sitting at the front desk grumbled in a deep voice coldly, "What's it to you little missy? Any important reason?"

Steph thought quickly and jumped in."We need to get a homework assignment from them. We forgot what it was and they are our Japanese teachers." she quickly lied. Angel smirked slightly and nodded in agreement. "We had homework to do."

The elderly woman groaned in annoyance and told them, "E64, now scram before I call security!"

The girls didn't take her for granted and scurried to the elevator and walked inside when it opened for them. Steph looked at the buttons, labeled in letters for each floor. She smiled as she found 'E' or '5th' floor and pressed the button.

When they got up, they stepped out and Angel said, "Now to find room number 64..."

The two girls traveled around for a few minutes, before finding the door and knocking on it, waiting for someone to answer. Angel mumbled, "They better be here..." just as the door flew opened.

A little boy stood before them, with gravity-defying black hair and black eyes. He said, "Hello!...Who are you?" while now replacing his smile with a confused look.

Steph, now stepping forward asked, "Are Gohan and Videl here? We came to visit them."

The boy nodded. "Not like I rented a hotel room. They wouldn't leave me here alone no matter what anyway, cause they know I'll cause mass destruction!" he replied hyperly before running inside, motioning them to come in, and then yelling, "Nii'chan! Viddy! You got visitors!"

The two teens, apparently, heard him and rushed to the door. Gohan was in front, with only a pair of jeans on, no shirt what-so-ever.

Angel and Steph both blushed simultaneously when they saw his well muscled chest with a six pack..Videl shoved him out of the view so she could also see who it was.

Gohan smiled his trademark grin at them and said, "Hey! What'd you guys need?"

Angel shook her head slightly and replied, "Just wanted to come visit 'cause we haven't seen you guys in about a week."

Videl shoved Gohan more out of her way and told them, "Come on in then! You know you can come visit anytime you'd like."

This time, Steph was the first to speak, "Yeah, okay." she said as she and Angel followed Gohan and Videl into their HUGE hotel room. Angel gaped at how big the hotel room was and asked, "How much did all of this cost?"

Videl shrugged, "Only about $500 dollars a night. Not too much."

Steph and Angel's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped, "$500 dollars!" they both yelled.

Gohan nodded, and blinked at them, the naive person he was. "And $500 is such a big deal...why?" he asked, giving the two girls the Son Grin.

Steph nodded her head veyr, very, slowly at him. "Gohan, has it ever occured to you that $500 is a LOT of money?" she asked in sarcasm as she rolled her bright green eyes at him.

Videl sighed. "No it wouldn't occur to him. Or his dad. Or his brother. Their all too naive to know the most OBVIOUS THINGS..."

Gohan laughed nervously, his hand now behind his neck. "Well, just to say the truth, I'm smart academically, not in common sense..."

Videl wacked him in the back of the head and said, "No duh Gohan-chan..." Gohan blinked at her. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, again, naively. Videl sighed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "You win. Just forget it." she said, turning and walking farther into the room.

Gohan smiled looking up to the ceiling, "Hay Dende, you owe me five million bucks now! You said Videl would never say the words "You win" to me and if she did, you would give me five million bucks!"

Dende smirked from above, and somehow, 'appeared' in front of Gohan. "Oh Gohan, I'll give you your five million bucks alright..." he lifted his hand and the room whited out for a moment, and was now filled with five million bucks. You know, 'bucks', the animal 'buck'? Yup. That's what he promised him.

Gohan's eyes went wide and he glared at the ceiling, cursing intently.

A/N: Eeek! That took FOREVER to get out, I know! But I'll try to update at least twice a month from now on, okay? Well, please review for me!


End file.
